Meleoron
Summary Meleoron (メレオロン, Mereoron) is a pacifistic chameleon-like Chimera Ant whose defining ability is to make himself invisible. His original name as a human was Jail (ジェイル, Jeiru). He is a Squadron Leader that defected to the Chimera Ant Extermination Squad when the Chimera Ant King killed someone who was important to Meleoron. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Meleoron, Jail (As a human) Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly a few months old Classification: Chimera Ant, Squadron Leader, Nen User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Specialist; Meleoron can at least use the four basic techniques), Surface Scaling (He can stick to walls), Body Control (He can extend his tongue]), Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Camouflage (As a Chameleon hybrid, he has natural camouflage), Invisibility (When he holds his breath, Meleoron becomes completely undetectable by sight, hearing, touch), Limited Power Bestowal (By making physical contact and holding his breath, he can extend the same level of invisibility to whoever he touches), Enhanced Invisibility, Resistance to Enhanced/Extra-Senses, Extrasensory Perception, and Psychometry (As long as Meleoron holds his breath, he cannot be detected, even by those with enhanced senses, extra-senses or those who can use En) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be somewhat comparable to other Nen users, but is not much of a fighter. He has admitted that he is the weakest Squadron Leader by far) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gon while he was running in the woods. Gon is able to leave horses in the dust and keep up with Kite while running) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Not very strong physically) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building Level (Survived a punch from a Nen-using Rammot without any lasting effects) Stamina: High (Kept up with Gon while he was running for some time) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Average. While he has not demonstrated much in this field, he has shown to be quite perceptive at times. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Meleoron's Nen ability will not protect him from any physical harm. Even if the enemy can't detect him, an accidental attack could wound or even kill Meleoron without the enemy even realizing it. Since he is a heavy smoker, he has been detected by scent but is adept at concealing it when it's necessary. He is a pacifist, and does not enjoy fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Perfect Plan (神の不在証明パーフェクトプラン God's Alibi):' While holding his breath, Meleoron can use an advanced form of his invisibility, becoming completely undetectable by sight, hearing, touch, preternatural perception or En. His presence is hidden to the point where others would simply overlook him in proximity without being consciously aware of it. However, he can still be tracked by his scent. *'God's Accomplice (神かみの共きょう犯はん者しゃ, Kami no Kyōhan-sha):' God's Accomplice extends the effects of Perfect Plan to any person Meleoron is in physical contact with, for as long as he holds his breath and he maintains contact. He can transition from Perfect Plan to God's Accomplice without needing to rescind the ability. Objects that leave contact with him or his partner, such as blood drops, become visible. It is possible that he needs to know his partner's name, trust them, and/or have them agree to be his partner for the ability to work. Gallery Meleoron_appearence_2011.jpg|Meleoron's anime design Perfect_Plan_2011.jpg|Perfect Plan in use 119_-_Killua_escapes.png|Using God's Accomplice with Killua Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Lizards Category:Invisibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Madness Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Camouflage Users